


Annwfn cega

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU series one. When Rhys witnesses a Weevil attack, Jack begins to think the Welshman may have secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annwfn cega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Fic Exchange prompt - There's a Hellmouth in Cardiff and Rhys is a Watcher.

The black SUV pulled up to the alley with a screech of tires and Jack, Gwen and Owen jumped out into the rain. They ran along the alley to find a victim lying on the ground. Fortunately nobody had spotted him yet, the police only complicated the matter. Owen leaned over the man and felt for a pulse. His throat had been torn out by the Weevil they were chasing.

"He's still alive, but I don't know for how much longer," Owen said.

"Do what you can," Jack instructd, and he ran off further into the alley, Gwen following.

They rounded a corner to see two men fighting with each other. The battle seemed a foregone conclusion. One was clearly stronger and fitter than the other. Then Jack saw his face and realised that this was the Weevil they'd been chasing. He raised his weapon, but he couldn't get a clear shot.

Suddenly the man who had seemed about to die pulled out a pointed piece of wood from his waistband and swiftly drove it into the Weevil's heart. If that hadn't been strange enough, the Weevil promptly turned to dust.

"What the…?" Jack muttered. At the sound of his voice, the man turned and both Jack and Gwen gasped.

"Rhys?"

"Er...hallo! What are you doing here?" Rhys said, managing to look surprised, falsely happy and guilty at the same time. At that moment a young Asian girl came running around the corner from the other end of the alleyway.

"I'm sorry sir, I lost it," She said, slightly out of breath. Rhys looked at her, concerned, before turning back to Jack and Gwen. The focus of his concern changed when he saw the bewilderment on Jack's face. Gwen had a face like thunder.

"Who the bloody hell is she?" Gwen demanded. Jack raised an arm in her direction.  
"I really don't think that is the question to be asking right now Gwen. Rhys, what are you doing here, and what did you just do to that Weevil?" Jack said. It was Rhys' turn to look bewildered.

"Weevil? What's a Weevil?"

"That thing you just turned to dust."

"Er, was it? Sorry, was it your pet or something?" Rhys said, thinking quickly. The girl was mutely watching the conversation with fascination. Gwen turned to Jack and whispered in his ear.

"Please Jack, be careful what you tell him. I really don't want to Retcon him again. I'm worried what it will do to his brain," she said.

Jack nodded before turning back to Rhys.

"Not a pet exactly. How did you turn it to dust?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I just grabbed something pointy and stabbed. Maybe that's what usually happens when they die? I tell you what though, are there many of them running around the streets of Cardiff? They're nasty buggers."

"No, it's part of our job to round them up, there's only one or two left now," Jack answered, choosing his words carefully. "Gwen, why don't you take Rhys and his young friend home. We'll take care of everything and I'll debrief you in the morning."

"What about…you know?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry, I don't think we'll need it," Jack said with a smile. Gwen led Rhys and the girl away from the crime scene and back to the Torchwood SUV.

"Just what the hell were you doing here Rhys?" she asked once they were out of Jack's earshot. "And who is she?" she added, jerking her head toward the girl.

"This is Lisa Kang. She's a student, on work placement. A group of the lads went for a drink; I thought I'd do the gentlemanly thing and escort her home. Then that thing attacked us," Rhys replied. Gwen thought for a moment about what he had said.

"So what did she lose?"

"Mr Rhys' wallet. He asked me to look after it for a moment, but I dropped it running from that thing," Lisa said, hanging her head low. "I'm very sorry. I suppose you will have to cancel all your cards now."

"Don't worry about that now. Gwen, I can walk Lisa home, it's fine. She doesn't live far and I'm sure you'd much rather be investigating your crime scene than babysitting me all night. Go, we'll be fine," Rhys said in a tone that was more commanding than Gwen was used to from him.

"If you're sure," Gwen replied.

"Sure," Rhys confirmed. Gwen looked at him once more before turning and heading back to Jack and the others. Rhys watched her until she was out of sight before walking in the opposite direction, followed closely by Lisa. "Did you see where it went?" he asked the trainee Slayer.

"It dropped down into the drains. I would have followed but I didn't know where you were."

"You did the right thing. You could have been walking into a trap. We'll wait for daybreak and then we'll go down there with reinforcements. Nice cover story with the wallet by the way," Rhys said with a smile.

"Thanks. Sir, you seemed to know those people?" Lisa asked cautiously.

"Yes, Gwen is my partner and the man was her boss Jack Harkness. They're Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Lisa asked.

"A covert operation of Her Majesty's government. They protect us from aliens," Rhys informed her.

"Aliens?" Lisa said, chuckling slightly.

"Aliens, demons, what's the difference?" Rhys replied solemnly. "They have their mission, we have ours. I need to go home or Gwen will be suspicious, you return to headquarters and report in. Suri and Angharred aren't on patrol tonight, wake them and get them ready. I'll telephone Mr. Giles, tell him everything is in hand," Rhys said. Lisa nodded once then sprinted off.

Rhys entered the darkened flat and threw his keys down. He was about to flick the light switch when he realised he wasn't alone. Cautiously, he reached into his jacket for the miniature crossbow concealed there. Suddenly a voice came from the darkness.

"That won't be necessary Rhys," Jack said, turning on a lamp. He was sat on the sofa, his pistol resting in his hand on his lap.

"You scared the living daylights out of me then! What you doing lurking in the dark? Where's Gwen?" Rhys asked looking for her.  
"Don't play the innocent Rhys. I realised after you left. That was a vampire wasn't it? And the girl, she was a Slayer. How long have you been a Watcher?" Jack demanded. Rhys regarded Jack, wondering what to tell him. He realised the threat implicit in the presence of the gun. He shrugged his shoulders, and decided on the truth.

"Just about five years now. How do you know about Slayers?" he said conversationally as he sat down opposite Jack.

"Let's just say you don't go around the block as often as I have without running into a few things that go bump in the night. And where there are monsters, a Slayer isn't far behind," Jack said with a grin. Rhys looked warily at Jack and began reaching for the crossbow again.

"Just what do you mean by that? How old are you? What are you Jack?" Rhys asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not a demon. The answer has more to do with Torchwood than the Watchers. Let's just say I look good for my age and leave it like that okay? What I would like to know is why the Council has set up shop in my town without coming to me first. We had an understanding," Jack said, the air of menace now pervading the room.

"Don't you know? The Council was blown up. The head of the New Council, Rupert Giles, sent me and some of the trainee Slayers to keep an eye on the Cardiff Hellmouth," Rhys replied with surprise.

"Wait, there's a Hellmouth _and_ a Rift in Cardiff? And nobody thought to inform me?"

"What's a rift?"

"A tear in the fabric of reality, allowing creatures from other times and dimensions to escape into ours."

"Including hell dimensions?" Rhys queried.

"…" Jack was actually flummoxed by this question. "I guess some of them might be hell dimensions. I never really thought about it."

"Then your Rift _is_ my Hellmouth. What say we re-establish the understanding between the Council and Torchwood? If you come across any demons you let us know…"

"…and if you come across any aliens you'll let us know?" Jack finished. "What about Gwen?"

"Does she really need to know? I trust her, but I'm sort of bound to maintain the secrecy of the Council. From what I know of Torchwood, secrecy among its staff isn't exactly uncommon," Rhys said with a sly grin. "I'd really rather she didn't know. It'll only cause more arguments," he added. Jack nodded in sympathy.

"I suppose none of my team needs to know really. We've managed to stay out of each other's way for this long," Jack said, grinning as he got to his feet. He held out his hand and Rhys shook it.

"Let's hope we have a long and quiet relationship," Rhys said, causing Jack to laugh.

"I hope so Rhys. But somehow, I doubt it."


End file.
